Um Little Heaven
by Duo-dono
Summary: During the Bakumatsu, Katsura trusted only one person with the important assignments...Himura Kenshin. On one such assignment Katsura sent Kenshin to find the loyalties of a dying fortress as well as a piece of the former hitokiri's soul.
1. Default Chapter

**Um... Little Heaven**

_Blood. It was all he saw, drank or ate. It filled everything and all of his senses. But by the gods, he hated it. The one scene where he had accidentally killed Tomoe replayed incessantly over and over to the finest detail. Why? Why! Why did it have to be her?_

He could sense the ki of the others moving about the camp as the Choshu got ready for another assault. More minor than others, but just as important for them to win. He just sat, waiting for the battle to begin, half-asleep with his katana clenched in his grasp.

It had been one year after that incident, when the pure white snow was washed in the red of Tomoe's life blood. The anniversary of her death was near, and his eating and sleeping habits where dropping… again. He only slept and ate when he felt it absolutely necessary. It was as if he was punishing himself for what he did to her; he couldn't save her, not even from his own bloody blade.

Unconscious fingers grabbed at the fabric around his neck feeling the slight stiffness where the blood still stained the material, one year after. It no longer smelled of white plum, but of blood, her blood.

Katsura Kogoro, leader of the Ishin Shishi Choshu forces, passed by him on one of his little inspections. The Choshu lord's features softened a hint, but not enough that he seemed out of character for the…well…Katsura-like man he was.

Katsura let his gaze rest on his former top hitokiri for a few moments longer. The poor boy. Still only so young and already had seen too much.

"Himura-san," he waited patiently for a response and was glad the response was near immediate.

"Your sulking does no one any good. Sitting around moping for months on end will not do a thing to help. I have a job for you. Come with me."

With no further words he walked away knowing full well Kenshin would listen and follow him back to his tent. When he turned back to the front of his spacious tent, sure enough the boy had followed.

"I have heard rumors and have had my suspicions that the outpost, Anoukoten, has been training Choshu recruits for its own causes for a rebellion. This post is disguised as a Shogunate training grounds. Therefore making it easy to just send recruits back to the Shinsengumi instead of, in actuality to us. Your job will be to spy on them."

Katsura paused then continued, "I'm sending you for your blade skills and ability to hide things, despite the fact of how bad a liar you are."

Kenshin made a weird face at the comment but said nothing.

"Now remember you will be a spy therefore you'll need to make some adjustments. I recommend our own Choshu spies to help you."

"Hai, Katsura-san," Kenshin bowed and left.

* * *

Kenshin walked over to where the spies and ninja normally hung out at. They slightly stiffened as he came nearer. But then they all breathed a sigh of relief, remembering that Kenshin did not know who they really were, considering they were all disguised at the moment for various reasons. 

"Hello, Himura-san. What are you doing here?" asked one of them, clearly male from his tone of voice.

"Katsura-sama sent me to you for help. I think he wants you to disguise me for my next job."

A whisper of female voices arose in the crowd and several rushed forward taking Kenshin by the arm and leading him to the back. The door shut behind them with, what sounded to Kenshin, the click of doom.

The men outside were cringing as they heard the faint giggles and comments from the females inside (including one command that Battousai close his eyes) and almost the entire time the grumblings of Kenshin. When Kenshin next came out his eyes were closed and he was dressed in a frilly pink kimono and his hair was done up with a nice, if not kawaii, hair ribbon.

"Whoa. Where did you pick this one up from? She's hot!" said one very forgetful man.

The muttering approvals of men and the giggling of the females unnerved Kenshin. Finally he was given his swords back and once one was in his belt, he pulled the blade of the other and looked at himself in the reflection, after he'd been told he was allowed to open his eyes.

For the first time everyone in the camp heard Kenshin cry out in horror. Several ran to comfort him still thinking he was female despite his cry out from the way he looked. Katsura walked up to them, "What is going... on? Himura-san? What **are** you doing?"

The man who had taken to holding Kenshin's hands and muttering that he was sorry and a whole lot of other random things looked about himself, "Himura? Where?"

With a growl and in a low voice Kenshin replied, "In front of you, ahou." The other scrambled away when this was said, he also gulped when Kenshin pulled the blade out the rest of the way then suddenly sheathed it mere inches from the man's nose.

The girls eeped and apologized saying they would make it better. They took him back inside and fixed him up. When he reemerged it was still slightly easy to tell that this un-scarred, black haired man was the scarred, red haired Himura.

As he passed Katsura on his way out he growled, "Don't ever send me to them again." Katsura only smirked at him while the female shinobi waved happily.

As Kenshin went to the docks to arrange a ship for Anoukoten one of the Choshu spy girls ran up to him.

"Gomen Himura-san. Um, the girls and I also wanted to give you hints on how to be a spy. The trick is to not be who you are, but different. We were thinking since, well, you're a little, well, silent…and, uh, anti-social we thought that the best personality for you would be a kind person who gets along with everyone. Also in order to fit this personality you could use a different speech pattern."

She handed him a note then rushed back to the others. He looked at it then looked back up to where she'd disappeared to. With a shrug he pocketed it into his gi and continued talking to the other man.

Katsura watched from afar. Yes this would help Himura-san greatly.

* * *

The boat ride from Kyoto to Osaka was short as normal though it did seem to take longer then normal for Kenshin. He sighed and headed up the hill towards Anoukoten.

Anoukoten was surrounded by plains and from the Northish and Westish was water from the river that he had traveled on and of course the waters between here and Tokushima. It had started up small during the first years of the Bakumastu before Kenshin ever entered the war. Later they built up on it, though the job was done hastily.

(AN: OOO! Wireless keyboard! Back to the story...)

As he walled up the path, Kenshin tried not to cringe as he felt the full strength of the sun on his back. It was rare that he ever ventured outside during the day due to his unique looks and profession, so doing so now, even though he was in disguise unnerved him. And it certainly didn't help that he could feel the ki of about eighty men in the walls of Anoukoten, each of them in various stages of skill.

The guards at the gate of the fort stopped him when he reached it. When they had told him to stop it had slightly made Kenshin jump. Paranoia his worst enemy was buzzing in his mind. What if they found out who he was before he could find out information for Katsura or the Shinsengumi came? He really needed to calm down.

"State name and your reason for being here."

Kenshin paused, "Aa... Shinta and ano, I need to see your commanders on official duty." (AN: Take me to your leader! Um yeah.. back to the story...)

The guards looked _down_ at Kenshin frowning slightly, showing their doubt at Kenshin's words. "Aa, sure kiddo Taiki-sama is in."

They led him around the main building and Kenshin looked around him oddly. Wouldn't they be going to the main building to meet the commanders? When he next looked in front of himself he was at another gate.

"Here you go kiddo. The way out."

Kenshin looked back at them. Hey... wait a minute. The gate closed locking and leaving Kenshin outside Anoukoten. He twitched for a moment then sighed.

"Fine, you want to play like that? I'll make my own rules," he muttered his eyes flashing gold at the now bolted door.

* * *

Later that night, watching several patrols around the fort go inside, Kenshin made his assessment of the defenses. Weak, weak, weak! How they were still alive was beyond the redheaded hitokiri. A five-year-old shogunate supporter could get through these defenses so easily! If any of the Shinsengumi saw this they would roll around on the ground laughing their asses off, then proceed in killing every single man in that bloody weak structure they dare call a "fort"!

He got up and shook his head clearing it of these thoughts, but not forgetting them. Oh no! He was going to have a talk with this Taiki-sama about this. Another shake of the head, and he was jumping on top of the fort's wall and over the other side. With a quick look and no Patrols around he preceeded into the main building.

Inside he had no clue where to start to find anyone. Though the last people he wanted to find were any guards. Stretching out his senses, Kenshin began feeling for any nearby presences. Walking down the hall and then turning right, Kenshin entered a room where a solitary ki rested.

"Taiki-sama, I presume?" Kenshin said dryly as he faced the lone figure siting at a writing desk.

"Who are you?" the man, Taiki asked sharply, standing to his feet.

"You may call me Shinta," Kenshin replied, walking over to the leader of Anoukoten and pulling out the letter Katsura had given him, "Katsura-sama sent me."

"Oh?" Taiki raised an eyebrow, quickly scanning the paper Katsura sent, "It says here that you're supposed to be training with us for awhile, sharpening your skills."

"That's right."

"How old are you, boy?" Taiki asked, still skeptical. Inwardly, Kenshin twitched at someone (again!) calling him a child, but answered anyway.

"I'm sixteen, sir. I'll be seventeen in four months."

"Like hell!" Taiki scoffed, "You couldn't be more than twelve! Katsura must be mad to allow a child like you participate in this war!"

"I am sixteen, _sir_," Kenshin said tightly, his eyes glimmering amber under his dyed bangs, "I am old enough and experienced enough to meet your standards."

"I see," Taiki murmured, "Katsura trusts you?"

"I should hope."

"Katsura is still mad to send someone as young as you to learn how to be a killer," Taiki muttered, "But orders are orders...You can stay here, but if I determine that you're not up to the job, you will be sent back, orders or no."

* * *

Author Note: Yay! OMG first chapter . +squee+ This is really hard for me and all I have to say is THANK YOU A-CHAN! She was an awsome helper and beta so enjoy and hopefully the next chapter won't be as hard!

Few Notes

Anoukoten roughly means Um.. Little Heaven so thats where the title comes from. Odd thing is when I chose that name I had no clue what it meant but for some reason it fits the story.

Look for the main story "Chaotic End" and the other side story which is a joint fic between me and Author-chan "Kunoichi AKA The only thing Battousai ever feared."


	2. Information? Already?

**Um... Little Heaven**

_Chapter 2_

The outpost was buzzing with activity at the first rays of the morning sun. Ninety-three men were waking up, rolling up futons, and getting ready for another day of training and work. Though in one of the rooms twenty of these men did so slowly their attention more on the stranger in the corner closest to the door. The stranger sat there sword drawn close and seemed to be asleep.

One brave man, who was finished putting away his sleeping items, went over and poked him. Kenshin jumped at the sudden contact and almost pulled his sword out on whoever it was. Though he remembered where he was and stopped short.

He looked up at the man in front of him, he had black hair and dull green eyes, and tilted his head some. "Can I.. can sessha help you? I don't like being awakened in the morning, at least not at this hour... ,de gozaru."

Kenshin slightly twitched at the awkward wording he was now using, but remembered the note he had read last night.

_Flashback_

_He sat in a corner near the door away from the others in the semi-dark room so as to not disturb them. Pulling a slip of paper from his gi, he read the note given to him by that kunoichi at the docks._

_**Himura-**_

_**Here's a list of phrases. Use them as just something to help you act more 'in character.' If you don't you jeopardize the mission, and your life**_

**_-Yume_**

_Inside was a list of old fashioned phrases, the kind used by old decrepit, psychotically, honorable samurai. There was even a silly phrase, "oro," that Yume described as being a "save your ass when you're in trouble word." Needless to say, Kenshin blinked at her description. Why the hell should he use these ridiculous words? Kenshin flipped the paper over and read the postscript._

_**P.S. If you don't use the phrase, I promise you the pink kimono will be back, with lots, and lots of make-up until you look like a geisha...**_

_Kenshin silently gulped and used the first word on Yume's list._

"_Oro..."_

_-end Flashback_

Coming back to the present, Kenshin focused his attention to the man in front of him.

"Well we are supposed to be up when the first rays of sun come through the doors. If we aren't we can get into trouble."

"Aa, thank you."

A bell chimed outside and everyone else left to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. The brave idiot held out his hand to help Kenshin up and he accepted getting up and placing his sword into his belt.

"And who are you if I may ask?" the other asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Um, Shinta."

"Ah, well I'm Takami. Nice to meet you."

Kenshin only nodded and when they entered he stayed back. This puzzled Takami for a moment but he went and got his food. When he next came back, he asked Kenshin if he wanted to sit with him and his friends.

"Sure."

He followed Takami back to a table and sat with him. There were three others at the table. The blond caught his attention though, since black and brown were common. Strange, was all Kenshin could think. Though his own bright red hair was strange as well. It then hit him. He hadn't done anything to make sure he still had his dyes and makeup on. Well those he sat with hadn't said anything so he guessed he was fine.

"Hey guys! This is Shinta. I'm guessing he's new... He kinda just appeared in our room this morning. Shinta, this is Inoue," pointing to the blond, "Kaito," a mahogany-haired, small guy, though he was still bigger then Kenshin, "and Shun," the black haired one.

Kenshin nodded to each.

"So where are you from?" Shun looked at Kenshin with piercing liquid brown eyes.

"Kyoto. What about all of you?"

"Oh, wow. So your like right in the fighting. I'm from the harbor not far from here," Kaito instantly picked up on that and Kenshin took a guess that he liked being in fights or causing them.

"Well I'm from right in the middle of Osaka. So is Inoue," Inoue smiled at Kenshin then continued eating otherwise ignoring his companions.

Takami caught Kenshin's puzzled face and leaned over to whisper to him.

"Inoue talks, trust me, just not till he knows you better. Give him time."

After Takami went back to his own breakfast, Kaito spoke up, "So why are you here if your in more of the fights and could get better training in Kyoto then here in what we call a trash heap of a training ground?"

Takami and Shun laughed but listened since they were curious as well.

"Got sent here so as to be away from the battles and brush up on my skills."

After asking their questions, they gave him a weird look then took care of their few eating utensils and headed to the training ground, Kenshin following behind.

* * *

The air was filled with the swoosh of katanas hitting dummies and a few yells every so often. Kenshin was among them doing the same as everyone else though he wished that maybe he could just leave. The type of training here, though he had once done it before, he found boring.

Suddenly the two guards from the day before were passing by and when they spotted him, stopped and came up to him.

"Hey. I thought we kicked you out yesterday. How did you get back in?"

"Well sessha was allowed back in by some other guards. If you don't believe me go talk to Taiki."

He scrunched his nose slightly at the "sessha" word, but also told a blatant lie knowing that if they knew he'd snuck in he'd get in a lot of trouble in more ways then one. Things slowed to a halt in the yard as the men in the yard turned to look at Kenshin. Then suddenly it burst into whispering and questions.

"You've seen Taiki personally?" one of the guards asked skeptically.

"Yes. Is that such a bad thing, de gozaru ka?" another twitch for the count.

"No one here has seen him except for the other officials and the few Shogunate and Isshin Shishi passing through."

Kenshin had to think on this for a moment. They both passed through here? Also, with no conflict? Something was definitely wrong in this situation. Not to mention, he looked around to see the reaction of those in the yard seeing that no one was surprised by what the guards had just said. That was defiantly wrong but there had to be more.

"It also seems that I will need to see Taiki again," he mumbled.

Finally fed up and needing a moment to think on the new information he had accuired he, not thinking of the consequences that he would later face, sliced the dummy straight through. At that the guards backed up some, for no one in the fortress could do something like that unless it was Taiki himself or a visiting samurai.

"I need a small rest, I'm a little light headed."

The guards glared at him but allowed him to go then yelled at the others to get back to work. Though little got done that day after the confrontation.

* * *

Kenshin later sat in the room that he shared with the others. It was largely empty with nothing on the floors and two of the four walls made of the rice paper frames. But none of this mattered to Kenshin as he sat in a corner furthest from a door lightly hitting his forehead. He was technically trying to think but also get himself to think straight.

He quit hitting his head, for although slightly satisfactory, did not help his thought process at all. Unsheathing his sword, instead, he began running fingers up and down the blade until he accidentally cut himself when he heard the rice paper door close. He hissed in pain and when he heard footsteps slightly rushing towards him his head snapped up abandoning looking at his cut finger, which now oozed blood.

It was Takami.

"Hey you ok? Your bleeding."

'Thank you captain obvious,' what he said though was different. "Sessha is fine."

He licked the blood away, subconsciously and though it continued to bleed he ignored it. Takami gave him a weird look then sat down in front of him.

"Why do you call yourself 'sessha'? And don't do that."

At that Kenshin looked at the other and had to scrunch his face. He never really thought he'd need a reason for how he talked but it seemed luck could never be on his side. A short pang of remorse and sadness hit his side though he ignored it.

"Anou, it's natural, sessha guesses."

"Ah, um another question. What you did in the training ground today. Was that for real? That must have been hard."

Kenshin gave him a weird look. "Not really. It was just wood."

"Your weird. So you've actually been in some of the battles? If so then why are you here then?"

"You've already asked me that question, de gozaru. My captain wanted me to be out of the way and to touch up on my sword skills. So yes I have been in a few. I was more of a bodyguard though."

The two continued to talk about different things until the room had filled and most were asleep or headed that way.

"Takami-dono? I think we should sleep."

Takami looked around and agreed.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Kenshin nodded slowly.

After he was positive all were asleep, he quietly made his way out to the practice ground and looked up to the sky. Not really wanting to sleep or do much else he went into the **Battoujutsu ** stance. Waiting for a moment he then drew his sword sweeping it across the field an eerie wind following in it's wake as a pale moon's glint shined of the sword at it's end result.

As he did this he did not notice Taiki standing in one of the many doorways, watching. Kenshin's display of the move had surprised his onlooker. Taiki hoped that his worst fear, Hitokiri Battousai, was not this man.

Finally Taiki cleared his voice and thus startling Kenshin out of his meditative state.

"Well I must say that you really do not need any extra practice from us. What is your purpose here?"

"Um, aa, just to be out of the way and out of danger as well as more practice so my captain is positive I won't die after my second battle."

"Well you caused quite a commotion today," Taiki sighed.

"Yes, sessha is very sorry. Though I wanted to know why both Isshin Shishi as well as Shogunate come here? Isn't that like being traitorous to both sides?"

Taiki gave him an odd look. "Shogunate come for recruits and Isshin Shishi come for officials and news. We have two entrances for the different sides so if for some reason they come at the same time we won't have issues." he paused thinking, "My recommendation to you is to not provoke the guards into blabbing everything they know to everyone. Also to watch when you practice. I don't think the others would not jump the gun to say your someone bad."

Kenshin was speechless. Taiki had pretty much given him the answer Katsura-sama needed but for some reason something wasn't right. There was more.

"Yes, Taiki-dono."

Kenshin bowed and left to go get some quiet time before he had to get up to Takami's calling. Before sitting to relax he reapplied his make-up and hair dye. Hopefully while he was here he wouldn't get wet. The 'disguise' came off to easily in the water, which would be bad for him.

* * *

"Time to wake up Shinta!"

Bright rays of morning sun flooded the room and though Kenshin already knew that it was time. He looked up at Takami.

"I am already awake, Takami-dono."

Takami gave him an odd look, "When I figure out how the hell you can sleep like that. I will tell you. Anyways, let's go. I'm starved."

Kenshin smiled softly at Takami then got up to follow his energetic friend.

In the cafeteria once more it was loud and buzzing with more activity then when everyone's waking up or practicing. As Takami went to get his food Kenshin went to their table and sat down. Shun and Kaito were already there but Inoue was no where to be found.

AN: Hey all it's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long +sweatdrop, dodges random things+ Well yeah cookies for reviewing so review+offers cookies to previous reviewers+ I love you guys+huggle+ Oh I just realized that there was a Shinsengumi Captain named Inoue. The Inoue in this story has no relation and is not the Captain of the sixth Division of the Shinsengumi! Just to get the straight. Oh well see ya next chapter!


End file.
